Ill Fire
by Reona
Summary: Ryo gets sick and Sage takes care of him. Shounen-ai for kissing. second in the Chaos Series


__

This is just a little thing that I came up with. Nothing special. 

This could be considered a prologue to something bigger that I'm going to do, but then again not really. Just some very careful hints.

PG: 13 for kissing between males. I work with the idea that Ryo and Sage are together. 

You have been warned. 

Lov ya, Reona

****

Ill Fire

Kento was lamenting the lack of snow this November. "I don't believe this. This is truly pitiful." They were standing upon the docks of the lake in their coats and gloves. The watery surface was frozen with a thin layer of ice and the grass was dusted with a powder of white but that was it. The winter wind was cold but not hard as it blew across the lake. Behind them the manor stood in silence. Sai sat on the dock with a sketch-pad in his lap trying to put the morning sun and lake down on paper. Yuli was next to Kento, ranting about the absence of snow just like the other boy. Ryo stood just to the right of Sai in his leather coat, a grin on his face. 

"I feel your sorrow, Kento." Ryo joked. 

Kento sneered at him. "I just know you do, Pyro." The bigger boy took a swipe at the other but Ryo danced away. 

"Careful, you two." said Sai automatically. 

"Aw, Sai. You worry too much." whined Yuli. 

Sai wagged his finger in the air. "No, Yuli, I worry just the right amount." The little boy made a face. 

"I bet you wouldn't even miss the snow if we never got any." accused Kento. Ryo stepped gracefully around Sai, avoiding Kento's heavier mass. 

"That's not true. I like snow just as much as anyone else." Ryo said, a grain of truth behind his words. 

Kento followed the black haired boy around Sai. "And I believe you completely too." said Kento, a wicked gleam in his eye. 

Sai sighed at them. "Will you two please…" Kento grabbed at Ryo. Ryo moved away, a huge smile on his face as he and his friends horsed around. They would never be sure how it happened but a look of surprise crossed over Ryo's face as he slid on something. It could have been one of Sai pencils or just a bit of ice that they hadn't noticed. Sai saw the look of surprise change into fear on Ryo's face as he realized where he was falling. A second later he crashed through the ice and sank beneath the water of the lake. 

"Ryo!" screamed Yuli.

Rowen stood before the sink in the kitchen getting a glass of water when he heard Yuli's cry. He looked up through the window just in time to see Ryo disappear under the water. Mia was in the Living Room and Sage was in the Den. Rowen dropped the glass and dimly realized that it had broken in the sink. "Sage! Mia! Ryo fell into the lake!" he yelled. Some part of him knew that Sage was already out the side door and running across the yard before he had yelled. Mia raced into the kitchen and they both ran out the door. 

Kento burst out laughing as Ryo fell into the lake. Sai dumped his sketch pad from his lap and leapt into the water after the other boy. The water's temperature was a shock even to his system as he began to dive down. Sai could see that Ryo had already gotten himself under control and was swimming toward the surface. He latched on to him and propelled them swiftly up. 

On the deck, Sage had knelt down by the edge and was peering into the water. 

"Kento, will you shut up!" yelled Rowen. 

The bigger boy grinned at the blue haired one. "Aw, come on Ro. It's only a little bit of water. No big deal." 

Mia had a worried look on her face. "Kento, that water is ice cold. Do you know what that will do to Ryo's body? Someone of fire!" 

Kento's face fell and worry clouded his eyes. "Oh god!" It was then that Sai and Ryo broke the surface of the water together. The auburn haired boy hauled Ryo forward and Sage grabbed him from the water. Ryo's black hair hung over his eyes and clung to his cheeks. His face was pale and his lips had a fine shade of blue to them. His leather coat and clothes were wet and stuck to his body. He was shaking uncontrollably and his teeth clicked together. Sage pulled him close to his body and smooth Ryo's hair back. His blue eyes were glassy and unfocused. 

"Ryo?" questioned Sage softly. There was no response. 

Kento pulled his warm and dry coat off and wrapped Ryo in it. "We've got to get him inside." he said. 

"Before he gets hypothermia or pneumonia." added Rowen. He helped Sai out of the lake as Sage shifted and lifted Ryo up. Carefully the group made their way into the house, Ryo shivering in Sage's arms. 

Yuli grabbed Mia's hand. "Mia, is Ryo going to be okay?" 

She looked down at the young boy. "Of course he is, Yuli. It takes more to bring down a Ronin Warrior than a little dump in the lake." Mia looked up and caught Rowen's eyes. Yes, the Warrior of Fire would be all right but how is Ryo going to fair? 

Rowen followed Sage up the stairs. He followed them to the door of Ryo's room and into it. They crossed the room and entered the bathroom. There Rowen stopped. "Put him in a bath of luke warm water. Not that steaming water he usually baths in, it will only shock him more." he said. 

Sage was kneeling on the rug with Ryo in his arms, pulling Kento's coat off. "All right, Rowen. Thank you." 

Rowen gave a brisk nodded. "You know what to do." With that he left. Sage was having difficulty getting the wet clothes off of Ryo. It didn't seen possible, but it appeared that Ryo was shaking harder and the black haired boy's fingers were tinged blue. Sage put one hand against his heart and began to mutter nonsense as he worked. Finally he got Ryo's shirt off and gasped at what he saw. His dusty skin had red blotches on it, as if he had been burned. Sage supposed in a way he had been. 

"Oh, Ryo." Quickly, he turned on the tub faucet and peeled Ryo's jeans off him. Ryo hissed sharply as Sage lowered him into the water. Sage hummed softly and the other boy stilled. Sage grabbed a wash cloth from the shelf and sat on the edge of the tub. He spent several minutes whipping the cloth over Ryo face and shoulders. "Ryo?" he asked after some time. With a moan the other boy rolled over in the tub and lay his cheek against the brim, most of his body under the water. Sage smiled a little in relief and washed the exposed shoulder tenderly. 

Sage tried again after another period of time past. "Ryo?" He stroked the smooth cheek that was up turned toward him. Ryo's head moved a bit and his eyes fluttered open. A smiled spread across Sage's face. His eyes were clear, if not a little sleepy. 

Ryo groaned and rolled onto his back. "Oh, what hit me?" Ryo touched his temple and winced, twisting his wrist around experimentally. 

"Nothing hit you, Ryo. You fell into the lake." Sage paused a moment. "You gave us quite a scare." Ryo looked up at Sage. He knew was he was saying; he had given Sage quite a scare. He smiled and tried to sit up more. Muscles protested and Ryo hissed, sinking back down. Sage reached out and steadied him. 

"Kento is a dead man." whispered Ryo. 

Sage chuckled and smoothed back his hair. "You both should have watched what you were doing." 

Ryo glanced up at him. "You sound like Sai." He moved his legs around a little in the water. His eyes were beginning to tear. "Seiji, I think I really got a problem here." he said lowly. Concerned, Sage sank to the floor. Reaching in the water, he lay his hands on Ryo's thigh. After several minutes of massaging the muscles of Ryo's legs Sage moved up to work on his arms. Ryo was mostly asleep, his eyes closed and breathing slow. Seeing this Sage tapped him on the cheek. 

"Come on, Ryo, stay awake for me." said Sage. 

Ryo's eyes opened into slits. "Why?" he mumbled. 

"Because if you fall asleep now you may not wake up." Sage said seriously. Ryo struggled to widen his eyes. Sage ran his thumb over Ryo's palm with some pressure and he purred. Sage smiled as he repeated the action. "You are such a cat." 

Ryo's eyes blinked open at that. "If I could think straight I'd make a mean remark." His words were slurred. 

Sage frowned and dropped Ryo's hand. "All right, I think that's enough of that." Sage twisted and slid his arms under Ryo. 

Ryo squeaked and wiggled. "Sage! Your clothes are wet and cold." Sage looked down at himself. His whole front was wet from carrying Ryo from the lake. He hadn't noticed. He wrapped Ryo up in a large bath sheet and carried him from the bathroom. 

"I'll take care of it later. You first." Sage said as he sat Ryo on his bed and began to dry him off. "You look like a drowned kitten." Ryo pouted as Sage rubbed at his hair. Sage noticed the lack of a snappy come back. 

Sage grabbed a sweatshirt that was a little big on Ryo and some pants. Pulling them on Ryo, he noticed how cool his skin was still. "Sai, come in here please." asked Sage to the air. The auburn haired boy slung around the corner of the half-closed door. "Sai, I need you to watch Ryo for a moment. I need to change. Do not let him sleep." Sage stressed. When Sage came back he found one mad black haired boy glaring embers at Sai, who was holding his pillow in the air. "Thank you, Sai." The other boy tossed the pillow on the bed and bolted. Ryo snatched up the pillow and rolled onto his bed, curling into a ball and shaking ever so slightly. "Come on, Ryo. Let's go get you all warmed up." Sage grabbed an arm and hauled Ryo up. 

"I'd like to see that." muttered Ryo. Sage lifted Ryo again and head out the door. 

"Rowen…" Sage stopped what he was saying when he saw the blue haired boy holding a large quilt. "Thank you, Rowen." The trio headed down the stairs.

"Kento, push the over stuffed arm chair in front of the fireplace." said Rowen. Kento shoved the chair before the stone fireplace as requested. Rowen helped Sage rap the heavy quilt around Ryo, who had zoned out with his eyes open, and sat them both in the chair. He then knelt down and started a fire. Sage hugged Ryo in his lap, laying his cheek against the covered head and humming softly enough so that only Ryo could hear it against his chest. 

"Is he going to be all right?" asked Kento. Rowen glanced at Sage. 

"He's still very cool. He keeps wanting to sleep." said Sage. 

"Should we get something for him to drink?" asked Sai quietly. 

Rowen narrowed his eyes against the pair in the chair. "I think we would run to much of a risk of him choking if we gave him something." he said. 

"Better not then." said Mia, her hands on Yuli's shoulders. 

For sometime everyone sat quietly around the Living Room, watching the fire dance and Ryo shiver. Sometimes his eyes would close and Sage would shake him lightly until they opened. It was all they could do; he never answered their calls. Around mid-night, after Yuli had been put to bed and Sai had fallen asleep against Rowen, Ryo's shivering slowed and stopped. Now he lay in Sage's arms, oblivious. Sage sat back and stroked his icy cheek; Ryo's body temperature still way below what was normal for him. Sage looked down at Ryo's face. He remembered earlier in the day when he had been overcome by fear, fear for Ryo. It had been instinct when he ran out of the house, even before Rowen had yelled. The Den faced the back, not the side, and he was unable to hear anything from the lake. Yet, he had known. Known that Ryo had been in some type of danger and it unsettled him that some of that anxiety was still within him. He sighed again and looked at the fire. 

"A penny for your thoughts." said a voice. 

Sage looked up to see Rowen wide awake and staring at him. "What?" he asked. 

Rowen smiled and glanced at the boy sleeping on his shoulder. "It's a saying that Sai uses on me when he wants to know what's up." he said. 

Sage snorted. Then he paused and looked down. Ryo hadn't moved. "You can guess all my thoughts right now." he said. 

Rowen grinned in the dim light. "And then some." he said mysteriously. 

Sage looked at him sharply. "What do you mean?" 

Rowen's smile turned a little ironic. "You raced out of this house before I had yelled, Sage. Care to speculate on how you knew Ryo was in trouble?" 

Sage narrowed his eyes. "Not really." he said icily. 

Rowen shrugged carefully. "Then I shall speculate by myself." 

Sage looked away toward the fire. "Whatever you wish." 

Rowen laughed softly. "I didn't say I'd do it silently. Here's my speculation on this situation." Rowen kept his voice low as to not wake the others. "Ryo's power is that of fire and all things thus. This includes, obviously; virtue, courage, fury, the will, and", there was another soft chuckle. "passion. Now, we have all seen the type of power Ryo holds within him. This is the pure power of fire." Rowen paused for a moment. He watched Sage's reaction, knowing of the careful line he walked. "We have also seen the added power of the Inferno armor. Imagine if Ryo ever learned to completely control that power. He'd be a force you wouldn't want to tangle with then." Rowen ended wistfully. He glanced at his audience and took a shot in the dark, a deadly shot if he aimed wrong. "Of course, the last wielder of the Inferno went insane." 

Sage's head snapped toward him and Rowen knew if he hadn't been holding Ryo than he would be a very dead Ronin. "Shut up, Rowen." 

The air Ronin's eyes glittered. "Then you have thought of it. It is a very good possibility that it will happen. You know how much wielding the Inferno drains Ryo. Have you watched Ryo while he's using the Inferno armor? He hides it well but he is in pain. You know the legend of Hariel as much as I." Rowen noticed how tense he had become and forced himself to calm. "But that's not the end of my speculation." 

Sage hissed at him from across the room. "Watch it, Rowen." he warned. 

Rowen nodded but continued. "There are several difference between the old Hariel and the one you hold, the new Ronin of Fire. To make a possibly very long discussion into a shorter one, we will attempt to stay on track. This noticeable difference that I'm driving at is us." said Rowen. The blue haired boy paused in the dark. 

"I don't follow." said a voice. Rowen glanced at the couch to see Kento awake. 

"Neither do I." said Sai, startling Rowen slightly. "Sorry, love." 

A third voice sounded from the corner shadow. "I believe I understand what Rowen is getting at." The shadow leaned forward to reveal Mia in the far chair. 

"Please, do explain." said Sage dryly. 

Rowen grinned at Mia and the older woman stood. "To make this as simple as I can. You are Ryo's sanity." she said. There was another long pause. 

"So," said Kento "you're saying that because we're here Ryo isn't in danger of becoming like Hariel." 

Rowen made a noise in his throat. "First of all, just to get things straight, I'm saying that Ryo is already like Hariel. He is the wielder of the Wildfire and the Inferno armors. However, because we are here; our armors, powers, and as friends it is likely that we create some sort of balance that the original Hariel did not have. He had nothing to keep him sane among the power of his armor." He took a deep breath. "Thus, this is most likely the basis of Sage's and Ryo's umm relationship." 

Sai lifted his head. "The basis?" 

Mia stepped within their circle. "Sage is Ryo's complete opposite and because of this he is drawn to Sage." Mia faced the pair in the chair. "Burning red to cool green, Sage. You are a part of him." Sage sat very still for a moment and then lay his cheek on top of Ryo's head. 

"Sage?" asked Sai concerned. 

"Time for bed." Rowen interrupted. Kento and Mia headed for the stairs and Rowen pushed Sai along. 

"Rowen!" hissed Sai. 

The other boy leaned in close and whispered into his ear. "Not now, Sai. We can't help him with this." Sai glanced back down to see Sage sitting like stone in the chair and nodded. 

The clock chimed the hour and startled Sage to attention. Ryo lay against him, eyes closed and appearing to be asleep. White Blaze sat on the floor before them, his brown eyes watching him. For a moment Sage wondered where he had come from. He couldn't remember him being there before. The white tiger stood and walked up the stairs, looking meaningfully over his shoulder. That was when Sage noticed how late it was. In fact, dawn was only two hours away. Sage yawned and stood with Ryo. He left the last of the embers alone in the fireplace and followed White Blaze into Ryo's room. The large cat had settled on his rug before the balcony doors. Sage gently lay Ryo on his bed and covered him with the blanket. Climbing in next to him, Sage held Ryo as he fell into an exhausted sleep. 

The sunlight slanting in through the balcony windows caused Sage to jerk awake. Not because it bothered him but because he knew that the sun rose on the other side of the house and set on the same side of Ryo's room. This made it rather late. He got a second startle when the body next to him wiggled and then sneezed. 

"Ryo?" Sage asked softly. 

"Ugh, what?" It was quite clear that Ryo was congested. Sage pulled down the covers enough to see Ryo's face. A flush spread across his nose to his cheeks and his hair was a mess. But Sage felt like yelling for joy when he saw his eyes. They were clear and bright, if not projecting misery. Sage smiled and lay a hand against his forehead. He was a little warm, for Ryo that was. 

"How do you feel?" 

Tiger blue eyes looked at him with annoyance. "How dare you ask me that." Ryo said. 

Sage was about to reply when a knock came at the door and Kento pushed his head in. "You guys awake?" Seeing that they were, he grinned and walked in. "I've been sent by the all mighty Sai to ask what you want for breakfast, or more lunch in this case. And to inform you that you both will eat something even if, how did he put it? Oh yes. Even if he has to sit there and force feed you." 

Sage noticed how Ryo turned a little green at the mention of food. "Just some light food, Kento. Toast and some eggs maybe. And warm tea." 

Kento gave a mock salute and turned. For a moment he paused at the door and then looked back at them. "I…" 

"No, Kento. If I hear an apology come from you I will sew your mouth shut." Ryo cut him off. He struggled to sit up and Sage helped him. 

"But, Ryo…" 

Ryo cut him off again, his voice a bit raw. "You can not tell me that you weren't laughing your butt off when I fell into the water." Kento turned red. "You did nothing wrong and have no reason to feel guilty about what happened. I fell Kento, and there was little any of us could have done to stop it. We were messing around and I fell into the lake. If we were anyone else it wouldn't have been a big deal and I refuse to allow us being the Ronin Warriors twist us being people and humans too." Kento nodded dully and turned to go. "Kento, promise me you won't feel guilty about this." demanded Ryo. 

Kento swung around and stammered. "I…I" 

Ryo sighed. "You can't do it, can you Kento?" Ryo suddenly coughed and grabbed his throat. Sage supported him a bit more, worried. "We have better finish this soon Kento because I'm fast losing my voice and I'm not letting you out of this room until I believe you will not tear yourself up with guilt." Ryo tossed his arms out in frustration. "I have a cold now, Kento! Big wow! You could have breathed on me and still given me a cold. Does this mean you shall stop breathing? Are you going to disinfect the whole house." Ryo paused for a second. "Don't tell Sai I said that. Don't want to give him any ideas." Kento laughed. "Are we going to take all the ice cubes from the freezer? Are we going to get rid of the freezer?" Kento continued to laugh. "Cause that would really suck. Where are we going to keep the ice cream? And I won't let you people take my ice cream!" Kento looked like he was hurting himself laughing so hard. Sage could feel the strain against Ryo lungs. "All right, I see we are on the same wave length now. Promise me you won't feel guilty." 

Kento had to breathe for a moment. "I promise I won't feel guilty." he said. 

Ryo smiled and pointed at the door. "Good! Now go get my lunch before Sai thinks you got lost and comes looking for you." Kento went out the door and they sat there for a moment. Then Ryo grabbed up the blanket and used it to muffle his coughing. Sage rubbed his back and sat in awe. 

Sage lay the other boy back as Ryo stopped coughing. "If you give me that speech about taking my own advice I will get up and hurt you." whispered Ryo. Sage blinked at him. He had just been thinking that he should do that. Ryo had a bad habit of feeling guilty whenever one of them was hurt in a fight. He felt responsible as leader. But when another was in the same position Ryo drove himself into a fit making sure that person was all right and didn't blame themselves. 

Sage lowered his head down onto the pillow by Ryo's ear. "You are something else." he said softly. The dark haired boy scowled at him. Ryo was about to reply when there was a soft knock at the door. "Come in, Sai." said Sage, climbing from the bed. The auburn haired boy pushed the door opened all the way and entered with a tray and a bright smile. On the wooden tray was toast and eggs with a little bit of hashbrowns. There was a bagel half with cream cheese and a few slices of apples with cinnamon. Two cups of tea and a glass of juice were at the corners for balance. Sage helped Ryo sit up careful so not to cause more coughing and so he could eat. 

"I hope you don't think I'm eating even half of that." said Ryo, his voice gone horse. 

Sai frowned at him as he sat the tray across his legs. "No more talking with that voice. You sound like you swallowed a nail." Ryo scowled at him and took a swallow of the juice. A sharp wince crossed his face and he put the back of his hand against his mouth. He coughed deep in his chest and forced the juice down his throat. He then gasped for breath, his face slightly redder. 

"Easy now." said Sage as he perched on the bed next to him. He could hear the rattling in his chest. 

Sai's concern became deeper. "Maybe we should take him to a doctor." 

Ryo sat back against the pillows again. "And say what? I have an extreme dislike for cold water? Just perfect." he rasped out. 

Sai put his hands on his hips and glared. "I thought I said you couldn't use your voice." Ryo was breathing normally again. A light sheen of sweat was on his brow. 

Before the black haired boy could reply, Sage escorted Sai from the room. "I will make sure he eats, Sai. I promise. " He pushed him through the door, scowled at Rowen in the hallway and shut the door on them both. 

Ryo blinked from the bed. "Well, that was effective." he rasped. 

Sage slid into the bed beside him and rested the tray on both their laps. "Had to get them out of here didn't I? Probably have everyone else in the house up here with demands." said Sage. Ryo chuckled, ending in a slight cough. The blonde boy handed him a piece of toast. "Here, eat. It will make you feel better." Sage said to Ryo. 

"That would be a trick." Ryo said, taking the offered food. Ryo leaned slightly against Sage as they ate from the tray slowly. Small grimaces of pain flashed over Ryo's face a he swallowed the food. 

Sage held up an apple piece and watched Ryo take a bit. "Does your throat hurt that much?" he asked. 

Ryo nodded. "It's from all that coughing." 

Sage lay his cheek against his head and frowned. "You're very warm. More so than normal." he said softly. Ryo hummed distantly, sipping from his tea. Sage leaned forward to see his eyes. They had become dull and unfocused blue pools on Ryo flushed face. He put a pale hand to his cheek and bit his lip as Ryo blinked at him owlishly. Gently, Sage took the cup from him and moved the tray to the floor. It took little for Ryo to fall into a restless sleep. 

For five days it continued much like this. Sage spent all the nights with him and many times woke to the other boy shifting in pain on the bed; small mewls coming from him. Other days, Ryo broke down in fits of coughing that took his breath away. He burned with a slow fever that rose and fell during the day and night but never completely went away. His stomach would keep very little food down and his head pounded with headaches that would not leave. Sometimes Ryo would be aware that you were there and others he would look right thought you. It was because of Ryo's state that they were reluctant to leave him alone. It was not unknown for an attacker to sneak into the house to strike. At the times during the day when the others could get Sage to take a break they took turns watching Ryo. On one such a time, Rowen was doing the job. 

The blue haired boy sat in an overstuffed chair that had once been pushed into the far corner. They had bragged it forward by the bed to have somewhere to sit. Rowen glanced up from his book to check on Ryo. He slept on his side under a heavy red quilt, his breathing slightly uneven. Past the bed the wide balcony doors showed a picture of snow covered land and iced over lake. It had finally snowed yesterday, but the glee that should have been felt by everyone in the house was sadly tempered by their friend's ailment. Rowen looked back at Ryo and something on the nightstand caught his eye. Sitting by the lamp was Ryo's red armor orb. Next to it was Sage's green one. Rowen frowned and leaned forward. The green ball glittered and shone in the light but the red one was strangely opaque. Rowen looked at Ryo and then reached out for the balls. The green one sparked as it recognized a comrade but the red ball sat darkly. He sat back and frowned harder at the nightstand. Was the ball's odd behavior linked to Ryo's current illness or was the ball reacting to something else?

On the sixth day, Ryo's fever broke suddenly. Mia was working on a paper that sat in her lap as she took her turn watching over their sick friend. She sat indian style on the chair with a pencil in her hand when the red orb on the nightstand next to her flared brightly. With a surprised cry she leapt from the chair, her papers and things flying. The ball threw up red shadows across the walls, pulsed, and then dimmed to a normal glow. About a second later, Sage flew through the door. Sai and Rowen followed close behind; Kento and Yuli just slightly after them. 

"What is it?" demanded Sai, concerned. Sage said nothing as he crossed the room and sat on the bed by Ryo. 

Mia calmed herself. "Ryo's armor orb just flared." The group came further into the room. 

"Sage?" questioned Kento. 

Sage looked up at them, his hand on Ryo's forehead. "His fever is gone." he informed them. 

"Will Ryo be all right now?" asked Yuli, coming over to Mia. 

"It's certainly a sign of something, Yuli." she told the little boy. 

"Ryo?" asked Sage, stroking back his dark hair. They were encouraged when he made a sound in his throat and moved a hand on top of the covers. Sage touched his cheek and Ryo's eyes opened into slits. "How do you feel?" Ryo's eyes opened wider and he swallowed. 

"Like a wet rag." he said softly. Ryo's color had returned to normal and his skin was smooth, not dry and papery like before. He moved his head to see the others. "Hey, guys." he greeted. They let out a collective sigh of relief. Yuli climbed up on the bed and Ryo smiled at him. "Hi ya, kido." 

Yuli bent forward and wrapped his arms around Ryo's neck. "Are ya going to be okay now?" he asked. 

Ryo blinked and then grinned. "Yeah, I think I'm good now." 

Yuli grinned and stood on the bed. "That's great, Ryo. It snowed while you were sick and I can't get any of the others to go out and play!" 

Ryo glanced at his balcony and gained a mock stern expression. "Did it now." He looked at the three standing at the end of his bed. "Well, I bet Kento and Rowen would just love to go out and play in the snow. Wouldn't they." 

Kento threw up his hands in surrender and started backing out of the room. "You bet'cha, fearless leader type. I'd love to go out in the snow right now." He grabbed the back of Rowen's shirt as Yuli bounced off Ryo's bed to the floor. 

"Let's go!" Yuli yelled, racing out the door. 

"Wait, Yuli!" called Mia. "You have to put on proper clothing before you go out into the cold." She followed them out at a jog. 

Sai laughed and looked back to the bed. "Would you like something to eat?" he asked. 

Ryo grinned. "I would love something to eat, Sai." 

The auburn haired boy smiled back. "How about some tomato soup?" he suggested with a laugh. 

"Whatever!" laughed Ryo in return. The house cook left the room and Ryo sighed back into the pillows. There was a long silence broken only by faint sounds of the guys downstairs. Ryo opened his eyes again to see Sage just sitting on the bed next to him and staring down at him. "Seiji, what?" he asked softly. 

There was a moment's pause before Sage leaned down and touched his lips lightly to Ryo's. He separated them an inch and looked into Ryo's eyes. "I love you." he said. Before Ryo could answer Sage kissed him again. 

He sipped carefully at his hot chocolate, testing each mouth full before swallowing. He shifted on the plush window seat of the front bay window of the Living Room and grinned out the glass when Kento made another dash around the corner of house. Beyond the porch railing and big front yard, the forest was draped in white. To the far right, the lake lay as a smooth mirror of ice blue. The yard was a plain of unmarked snow just past the war zone the players had created. Ryo laughed as he saw Sai race past, hot on the heels of Kento and holding his trident. It was a dangerous feat to challenge Sai to a snowball fight or anything of the such. Snow was just frozen water after all. You usually ended up digging your way out of the snowdrift that Sai had decided to drop on you. However, Ryo was unable to join in the revelry. It was only four days ago when he woke up, free of fever but weak. It had taken him half an hour to get Sage to agree to let him get up and then only if he took it easy. So, he sat in a warm red sweater and put odds on how long it would take for Sai to bury Kento. There was a sharp cry and Ryo grinned. 

"Kento is losing his touch." said a voice behind Ryo. He glanced up and saw Sage standing with a mug in his hands. They saw Sai walk calmly around the front of the house, his trident over his shoulder and a smile on his face. Ryo laughed as the weapon flashed away and he walked up the stairs. The front door opened and the pair went into the foyer. Sai hung his coat up in the closet and sat on the bench to pull off his snowshoes. Sage glanced at his watch. "Four minutes." he toned. 

Sai glanced up at them. "I warned him. Does he listen? NO!" The water Ronin grinned and walked into the kitchen. The front door banged open and Kento stood in the empty space, wet and cold. 

"Don't bang the door, Kento." said Ryo automatically. 

Kento stepped inside and closed the door with a sharp click. There was a pause. "That's cold!" hissed Kento. Sage sucked air through his teeth, turned, and walked away. Ryo blinked at the earth Ronin and followed Sage. 

"It's snow, Kento. What did you expect?" 


End file.
